Research Assistant
by Cora Clavia
Summary: "You asked me to come over here so you could handcuff me to a bed?"  "Well – yes, but it sounds creepy when you say it like that." Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**Research Assistant**

**Summary:** Beckett helps Castle research for a book. Caskett.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M. Not for the kiddies.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Castle_ is owned by ABC and this story was written for purely entertainment purposes, nor do I make any profit from it.

So, um, yeah. I – just – I don't even know what happened here. It just kind of happened and I'm not sure how.

Inspiration for the story comes from "Sexual Kinetics," a stunning Law & Order: CI fic which I highly recommend. Inspiration for the sexy somes from the wonderful writing duo chezchuckles and Sandiane Carter, because their stuff is so full of the sexy that I really think it might be contagious.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You asked me to come over here so you could <em>handcuff me to a bed?<em>"

"Well – yes, but it sounds creepy when you say it like that."

Kate sighed heavily. She'd been almost done at the station when he'd called to say he was writing and if she was free, could she try out a scene for him? She'd consented with only a little suspicion; she knew he tested situations before he put them in books, and to be honest, she was surprised he'd never asked her before now.

It turned out that he wanted to handcuff Nikki to a bed. He needed to know if she could get free, or if he'd have to figure out some kind of subtle _deus ex machina_. And she couldn't help wondering if this was completely unrelated to the book anyway.

"Beckett, I promise this is essential to my novel."

He must have read her suspicion. "Sure it is."

"Besides, I will sit outside the room with the key and leave you in privacy. I'm not going to just stare at you like a pervy old man. You can just tell me what you figure out."

"Why aren't _you_ doing this? Why do you need me?"

"I don't have handcuffs." She shot him a look. "Seriously. I don't. But you do. And Mother and Alexis are both out till tomorrow, and I'd rather not handcuff myself if I'm going to get stuck till then. Since I'm not sure if this will work."

Beckett folded her arms. It actually sounded legitimate. Which was as troubling as the alternative, in a way. "I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"I'll make it worth your while. Here. I'm willing to barter for this." He handed her an index card.

She scanned it. He'd written, in black marker, _Castle will stop!_ "What's this?"

"A magic formula. Once a week, if I am irritating you or bothering you or making you unhappy in any way, you use this card and I will stop, right then."

She stared at it and couldn't help but chuckle. Where was this card when they'd first met? "Once a day."

"Twice a week."

"Done." Better than nothing.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not."<p>

He stopped for a second and tried to think about it from Beckett's point of view. Okay. She was right. It was awkward enough to ask her if he could handcuff her. Maybe doing it in his bedroom was a little over the top. "You're right. That's weird. Spare room?"

"How gentlemanly of you."

"I aim to make bondage a pleasant experience."

* * *

><p>He cuffed her hands to the headboard and carefully tied her feet to the end of the bed; she'd left her jacket and holster on a chair nearby. "Are you okay? Is this too tight?"<p>

She let out an uncomfortable noise. "I'm trying to ignore how incredibly disturbing this whole thing is."

"Just research, Beckett. I do weird stuff like this all the time. You comfortable?"

"Relatively."

"Are you regretting that you agreed to do this?"

"Yes."

"I guess I'm not really surprised. You _sure_ you're up for this? You really don't have to if you don't want to."

"As long as _no one_ ever, _ever_ finds out about it."

"Fair enough. I'm leaving the key right here." He placed it on the nightstand, which was far enough away that she doubted she'd be able to reach it. "I'll be outside, so if you need something, or if you get uncomfortable and you want to stop, you just call and I'll be right here."

"Great."

"Good luck." He stepped out, leaving the door open, and she heard the soft _puff_ of the cushion as he sat down in the chair he'd dragged out into the hallway, the soft _click_ as he started typing.

Alone.

Satisfied he was holding good to his promise to leave her alone until she called him, Kate took a deep breath and took stock of her situation. Her handcuffs, obviously, were solid. The key was out of reach; if her feet were free, she might be able to get to it, but even then she wasn't sure she'd be able to unlock them. She tugged experimentally at her feet, but Castle was good with knots and she couldn't get enough leverage to get free.

She tried her hands next, flexing and releasing the muscles in her wrists. No luck. The cuffs were just tight enough that her wrists were securely held. Twisting her elbows, tucking her thumbs into her palms. Still nothing.

She twisted her head up to examine the headboard he'd handcuffed her to. It was solid, sturdy. She pulled, but she could tell the oak was far too strong. Again, if she'd had full use of her legs, it might work, but as it was, she couldn't break it to free her hands. Though out of respect for its owner, she probably wouldn't do it anyway.

So far? A whole lot of nothing. Damn.

On the other hand, she understood why Castle hadn't wanted to do this alone. Without an extra person, he could've been stuck for the night.

Time to gracefully admit defeat, seeking solace in her new magical index card. An evening not quite wasted, if it meant she could shut him up. "Castle?"

Seconds later, he poked his head in. "No luck?"

"I don't think I can get free."

He nodded slowly. "I kind of suspected, but I wanted to check."

"With my feet like this, I can't really do anything."

He was coming closer, watching her, sitting beside her as he paused to untie her feet. Kate flinched a little nervously as he straightened and looked down at her. Lying helpess, completely vulnerable. It was –

"What if – well, what if he came back? Maybe Nikki could actually fight him off,then get free?"

* * *

><p>She didn't respond immediately, and he looked down at her curiously. "Beckett?"<p>

She met his eyes. He took in a breath. Her cheeks were flushed (from exertion?), her breathing heavy…and her pupils were dilated, the dark almost swallowing the hazel irises. Dark and deep and staring at him.

His breath caught in his throat, because he'd seen her irritated, frustrated, even scared. This wasn't it.

Kate Beckett was aroused.

The thought hit him like a stone and then he couldn't _stop_ thinking it. Her huge, liquid dark eyes, her lips parted as if in anticipation, her chest heaving, her breathing shallow. She was handcuffed to his bed. And she wanted him.

And he vaguely realized that it was deeply wrong for the sight of someone so strong and independent tied up and completely in his power to be so hot but _oh shit_ he wanted her _so badly_.

* * *

><p>She swallowed, seeing his eyes darken as he looked down at her, and a shiver ran up her spine as she felt a wave of arousal rush through her body, her fingertips tingling, her skin buzzing with it, powerful as a lightning bolt. She'd never let a man take control of her. Certainly never let one restrain her. But as she looked up at him, she couldn't slow her pounding heart. Because she <em>trusted<em> him.

She licked her dry lips, her stomach clenching as she saw his eyes focus immediately on her mouth. Oh. _Oh._ Images flashed through her mind, unbidden, wild, dangerous, images of all the things he could do to her, all the places he could touch her, all the ways he could make her beg –

"Kate – "

She met his eyes, scared and turned on and not sure what to do.

But _wanting_. So much her body ached.

"Kate, if you tell me to stop, I will."

His voice sounded strangled. Thick. Low. Intimate. She bit her lip, trying to slow her erratic breathing, her heart hammering uncontrollably, her whole body burning, fiery and shivery and tingling. Her eyes widened, a sharp breath escaping her parted lips before she could stop it. Oh, God. He was – he wanted – all she had to –

_Castle will stop._

She met his eyes, dark and heavy with desire. "Don't stop."

* * *

><p>Castle's head spun as he realized she'd just given him permission. She was giving herself to him. Offering herself. <em>As if I could ever deserve her<em>.

It vaguely occurred to him that he shouldn't be thinking of her as a gift, as _his_, because she was a woman, a strong, liberated woman, full of briliance and courage and independence, but all he could think was _She's _letting _me._

With a silent apology to Susan B. Anthony, he leaned forward, breathing in the scent of her soft hair, her warm skin, and took his life into his hands.

He kissed her slowly, delicately, her lips under his so gentle that his chest tightened. Because she was kissing him back.

* * *

><p><em>Oh God.<em>

He was so gentle. So painfully gentle. Her body tensed, her breath caught against his mouth, warm and soft and velvet and searching. Her head whirled, every nerve ending in her body on fire, because she was completely out of control. But she felt safe.

* * *

><p>He caught her bottom lip between his teeth, laving over it gently with his tongue, feeling her gasp against him, her mouth soft and wet and opening obediently under his. He wanted all of it. All of her. He wanted to explore every corner of her mouth until she had no more secrets and she couldn't breathe without his taste lingering on her tongue. He wanted to touch her until she felt his hands on her skin every time she moved, until he was all over her permanently and she could never, ever escape him and she wouldn't even want to.<p>

* * *

><p>His kisses went from soft to aggressive, his hands on her rougher, possessive. She gasped as his fingers crept under the hem of her shirt, his hands on the bare skin of her stomach hot and searching, touching her like she was his, like he knew her, like he was marking her as his own. She wasn't in control. She was shivering and trembling and waiting to see where he would touch her next.<p>

Castle kissed her throat, his tongue flicking out to trace the line of her neck, and Kate tugged helplessly against the handcuffs, straining, desperate to touch him. He seemed to sense her frustration; she felt his lips curve into a smile against her throat before he continued. She gasped as he ran his hands slid under her shirt, running slowly up her sides, learning every curve, every inch of her silky skin, the soft flush of her breasts. Heat burned slowly along the trail his fingers left.

She tried to speak, but he swallowed her words with another kiss, his tongue stroking roughly over the ridge at the top of her mouth, and whatever she meant to say ended up as a high-pitched moan somewhere between his tongue and hers. Castle was leaning over her, his body pressing more and more into hers, warm and solid and heavy and too good but she didn't care. All he had to do was lower himself a little more. She had to keep herself from pressing her hips harder into his, leaning in to increase the friction driving her crazy.

* * *

><p>Castle forced himself to stop and breathe. Her body was pressed against him, long and lean and warm and flush so that he almost couldn't think. Her silky skin and hair under his hands was dizzying, addictive – he couldn't stop touching her – but he had to be sure. She was only his if she truly wanted to be.<p>

He couldn't bring himself to pull away, so he brushed his thumb softly over the smooth skin of her stomach, feeling her muscles tensing under his touch. He kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear, "Are you sure?"

* * *

><p>He was asking her permission. Never assuming. Never taking her for granted. Never pushing. He would stop when she told him to. She wasn't sure exactly where the line was now. Because he was letting her draw it.<p>

(_Castle will stop_)

"I'm sure."

He leaned over her to suck at her earlobe, his teeth nipping lightly, and her eyes shut as she shivered at his hot breath on her neck. His knee slid between her legs, and she instinctively arched into him, feeling his sharp intake of breath as the hardness of his strong thigh pressed against her. A wave of heat flooded her body, a shiver rolling through her spine, the pool of heat in her center getting tighter.

He rocked against her, hitting her in just the right spot, and she let out a strangled, breathy gasp. "_Oh_ – oh _Castle_ – "

* * *

><p>He groaned, because his name slipping between her red lips like that, hot and breathless and begging, sent a jolt straight to his groin because he wanted to do bad, bad things to her. All over her. Until she cried out his name in helpless abandon. He slowly unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, his mouth going dry at the pale skin and milky-white lace that filled his view.<p>

He traced the dip of her collarbone with his tongue, feeling the sharp breath she drew in, and sucked gently at her pulse point, not hard enough to bruise, just hard enough to make her breathe his name against him in a shaky whisper. He could feel the blood coursing south, his body tightening. Either this was stopping soon, or he was going to take her, right here, right now, take her so hard –

* * *

><p>The shrill ring of her cell phone shattered the heated moment, her whole body tensing at the unexpected clamor. Their eyes met, startled, and for a second she didn't know what it was because <em>holy shit<em> she was way, way too close to letting Richard Castle strip her naked and make love to her in his spare bedroom and there was no room in her brain to process anything else.

"Castle – can you – " it took her second to get her voice working again, but he understood and reached over, pulling her phone out of her coat pocket because he knew that's where she kept it. He pressed _Talk_ and leaned over her to hold it to her ear so she could answer before it went to voicemail. Her eyes never left his as she cleared her throat. "Beckett." Her voice was shaky.

* * *

><p>Castle felt himself exhale nervously, watching as she listened quietly. "Okay. Yeah, I'll call him. See you there."<p>

* * *

><p>The call over, he set the phone down. "Here." He picked up the key from the bedside table, unlocking the cuffs from her wrists and giving her a hand to pull her up. She sat up slowly, taking a deep breath, tucking her hair behind her ears. Her heart was still hammering uncontrollably, her lungs gasping for air, her whole body warm and humming with want.<p>

She put her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. She felt a strong hand on her back, gentle, unassuming, letting her know he was there but waiting for her. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Castle wondered if maybe he'd pushed her too far. She looked as shaken and stunned as he felt, because holy <em>shit<em>, did all of that just _happen?_

But she wasn't pulling away. She wasn't telling him to leave.

And she knew that if she'd asked him to, he'd have stopped.

* * *

><p>Kate wanted to talk to him, but had no idea what to say.<p>

So she reached for his hand, squeezing it gently before letting go. "Come on, Castle. We've got a case."

And instead of simply following her, as he usually did, Castle surprised her – he leaned in, brushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm right with you, Detective."

* * *

><p>They had a late night at the scene, an early morning the next day, and if not for the softer look in her eyes, the smile that seemed to be hovering whenever she looked at him, and the way her hand lingered on his when he handed her coffee, Castle might have thought the whole thing was just a dream, a random half-crazed fantasy born somewhere between Nikki Heat, little sleep and too many cups of coffee.<p>

The knock at his door that night was somewhat of a surprise, but the person behind it wasn't.

"Kate – "

He never got the chance to finish what he was going to say, because she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

So, um, apparently I have no immunity to peer pressure. You asked. I got excited. Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be the actual end.

All my love to all you lovely readers. This whole thing started as just I don't even know what. So thanks much for all the kind input.

* * *

><p>She let him go, and he laughed, curling his arm around her waist. "Well, I was just going to say 'hello,' but this is much better."<p>

Kate flushed, smiling. "Hi."

"Come on in."

He graciously ushered her in and took her coat. He must have been cooking, she realized. "Smells good."

"Secret family recipe. And you're staying for dinner, so don't bother arguing."

She followed him to the kitchen. "Here." He poured a glass of wine and handed it to her with a flourish.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. Just keep me company." He lifted the lid off a pot, sniffed it, stirred it a few times, and fiddled with the burner for a moment before turning back to her and picking up his own wine. "So what brings you back to the House of Castle, Kate?"

She felt her heart do a flip at the sound of her name. They rarely used each others' given names. She usually used his to try and push him away. He used hers to reach out to her. And now, she discovered, the sound of it brought her right back to the evening before, lying beneath him, that heady rush of arousal, the delicious weakness of waiting for him to touch her.

"Well – I – " she laughed softly, tucking her hair behind her ears " – I was going to say we should talk about this, but I don't know what to say."

"Are you okay with it?" he asked gently. "I know it was – kind of out of nowhere."

She smiled gently. "Yeah, I certainly wasn't expecting it."

"Neither was I."

She set her wine down on the counter, leaning on her wrists. "I don't want to pretend I wasn't being honest. It was – it was – "

" – hot as hell?"

Kate couldn't help but smile. Only Castle. "That's one way to say it." He twitched an eyebrow playfully. "There's been an attraction between us since we met. I know. But that – I don't think I've _ever_ felt like that, Castle."

He nodded, his face serious again. "It was incredible. Really. I mean, the way you let me – the way we connected – it was just – "

"I trust you, Castle. I know you. And I trust you."

* * *

><p>His heart twisted in his chest, because there was only one other three-word phrase that she could possibly say that would be better. And from Kate Beckett, this was so close he knew she might not be saying the word <em>love<em> but that wasn't because she didn't feel it.

Kate reached for his hand, and he squeezed back gently, trying to read more into her warm eyes, that soft smile. He knew what she was trying to tell him: this changed everything.

Footsteps sounded nearby, and they turned to find his mother, who seemed delighted to see their guest. If she noticed how their hands guiltily slipped apart, she didn't mention it. "Detective Beckett, what a lovely surprise!" She beamed, sailing in for a warm, perfumed, be-sequined hug. "Alexis, darling, we have company!"

Sure enough, a few seconds later, footsteps on the stairs revealed into a curious Alexis. "Detective! Hi! Are you staying for dinner?"

"Your dad gave me no choice."

"Good. We've trained him well."

Alexis started pulling plates out of the cupboard. Castle was relieved to see the amusement in Kate's eyes. He'd been so afraid she'd want to pull away. But the secretive smile she was giving him?

Maybe she understood the way he felt.

Maybe she'd figured it out long ago.

* * *

><p>Dinner was spaghetti with homemade sauce, garlic bread, and good red wine. And Martha, who had spent the last few days reconnecting with a few old friends from a West End production, regaled them with tales of backstage scandal until Kate laughed so hard she nearly snorted and Castle looked terrified at the near escapes his mother had had with the London police, a group of Renaissance fairgoers, a Scottish monk and several men she was nearly positive had been British Secret Service.<p>

Martha beamed at them, dabbing her mouth delicately with her napkin.

"Excellent supper. Delicious. So Richard, Kate. Are you two finally together?"

Kate almost choked on her wine, her cheeks scarlet. Castle patted her hand, shooting his mother a look. "Sorry about that. My mother sometimes forgets other people have boundaries."

Martha scoffed, waving her hand. "Nonsense, darling. The beauty of getting older is that you can say virtually anything you want. So?"

Alexis glanced at them curiously, but didn't comment. Kate glanced at Castle, who gave her a slight nod, as if to say, _Whatever you're comfortable with right now._ She didn't want to lie to his family. "I – we – we're something. Not sure exactly what just yet."

* * *

><p>After the table was cleared – Castle had to set his hands on Kate's shoulders to keep her from getting up to help while Alexis took her plate and silverware, telling her in no uncertain terms she was a guest so don't even try – Martha waved goodnight and left to hit the town with friends, assuring them there was no need to wait up.<p>

"Well, Mother's out, but we do have some secret chocolatey goodness for dessert. You game?"

Kate grinned. "Absolutely. I did have a craving for something sweet."

"Something other than me?"

"I mean sweet and edible." She realized how that sounded. "Don't answer that."

He just grinned widely. "See, you've spent _way_ too much time with me. I don't even _have_ to say it." Alexis walked back into the kitchen. "There is a secret chocolatey delight awaiting us. What do you say, O daughter of mine?"

Surprisingly, Alexis twisted her hands. "Actually, um, Paige and I are going to go see a movie."

"Really? Which one?"

Alexis blushed a little. "Um – _The Lion King_."

Castle thought for a second. "Didn't you two see that last weekend?"

Alexis immediately looked guilty. "Uh – yes, but it's really good."

Castle glanced at Kate, whose sparkling eyes told him they were thinking the same thing. "Alexis, you haven't inherited my gift for spinning plausible stories. Are you just trying to get out of the loft?"

Alexis bit her lip. "No?"

* * *

><p>Alexis left to meet her friends – Kate suspected the girl had been scheming to leave so the two of them could be alone since she'd first come downstairs and seen them together – and Kate turned to find Castle watching her. It was the first time they'd been alone since – well, since everything changed. And the way he was looking at her? He was thinking exactly the same thing.<p>

She wasn't sure what exactly she was expecting – Castle to hoist her over his shoulder, drag her into his bedroom, throw her down and make violent love to her – but he just pointed her to the couch and headed for the kitchen, promising dessert was on its way.

Kate sat down, idly wondering if he realized that _dessert_ had taken on a whole new meaning in her overly-vivid imagination since last night.

Castle quickly came to join her, one hand holding a spoon, the other behind his back. "All set. Now close your eyes."

Kate eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

He shot her his puppy-dog look, his blue eyes far too innocent. "Because I want it to be a surprise. Trust me?"

She shut her eyes because compared to the night before, this was nothing.

"No peeking."

"I'm not."

Kate couldn't help but smile as she felt a sudden cool breeze in front of her face. "You're waving your hand in front of my face, aren't you?"

"Shhh. Now open your mouth."

She opened her mouth obediently, closing her lips around a cold spoon as he tugged it back out and she tasted ice cream melting on her tongue. Delicious. Rich. Silky milk chocolate, a thread of dark chocolate running through it. Oh. Very, very good.

"Good?"

She nodded wordlessly, eyes still closed. Better than good. Sinful. Chocolate at its most tempting.

"More?"

"Yes please."

Kate parted her lips again. But after the cold of the ice cream hit her tongue, she suddenly felt his mouth on hers, warm and soft and impatient.

His hand came to the back of her neck, his fingers threading through her hair, angling her head toward his to give himself more access to her mouth. His tongue slipped through her lips easily, comfortably, as if her mouth was his to explore and he'd done this a thousand times. She tasted Castle and chocolate and her head spun from the cool chocolate and the heat of his tongue and _oh God_ it was just all _way_ too good. She leaned in and his hand slid up her thigh, pulling her closer, until she was in his lap, and she let out a soft noise as her hips sank into his.

He broke off the kiss and she finally opened her eyes to find him watching her, a smile tugging at his lips. She let out a long breath, and he reached forward, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"You taste like chocolate."

* * *

><p>"So do you," she murmured, biting at his thumb gently.<p>

Castle finally decided to do what he'd been thinking about since the night before. Pushing her hair back, he pressed his lips to her throat, kissing and sucking as he felt the hectic thrum of her pulse under his tongue and she sighed, tilting her head back to give him better access, his hands drifting down to start on the buttons of her shirt.

Finally letting Kate go, he stared at her, trying to control his breathing as heat coursed through his body. Her hair was tousled, lips swollen, shirt half-buttoned, chest heaving, eyes heavy-lidded and smoky with desire. She was stunningly beautiful. Temptation personified. He didn't think he'd ever wanted a woman so much.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere?" Only if she wanted it.

She grinned wickedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her.

"Definitely your room this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Um, yeah. Castle and chocolate.

That is all.


	3. Chapter 3

The door shut behind them and immediately Kate found herself pinned against it, her body trapped against Castle's, pressed so close she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. He kissed her aggressively, pulling her hips against his, the sudden, delicious friction making her gasp. "Do you have _any_ idea how long I've wanted to do this?"

She didn't know, though the thought crossed her mind that it might have been almost as long as she'd wanted him to try it. But she didn't speak, just sank against him, shuddering as his hips rocked against hers, shoving her harder against the door, every breath pressing her chest tighter against his. He bent to kiss her throat, sucking at thrumming pulse point, making her shiver, and his hands tightened on her hips, his thumbs under her shirt, tracing distracting patterns on her sides.

"_God_ – Castle – "

His lips slowly traveled over her skin, and she gasped as he bit softly before soothing the spot with his tongue. "You like that?"

" – yes – " she breathed, her hands flexing weakly on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>He sucked harder, feeling a heady rush as she sighed, her body falling slack against him. He pushed her into the door, swallowing her gasp, groaning as his lower body drove into hers. The rush of hot arousal hit him like lightning, the way she moved against him, the way her body fit his. His leg slid between hers, and she ground herself against him, a helpless whimper escaping her lips. Oh, Kate. He'd never seen her like this. So warm. So eager. So giving. She wanted him.<p>

God, it was a turn-on.

He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to say it over and over and over again. To gasp it. He wanted her to beg.

"Kate – " he growled, catching her earlobe between his teeth – "Kate. Tell me what you want me to do."

She took a deep breath, her chest pressing against his.

"Take me."

His breath caught in his chest, and for a second he couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. His hands tightened in her waist, and he kissed her slowly, memorizing the shape of her mouth, her tongue, the taste of her breath. "Kate, if you want me to slow down, if you want me to stop, you just say it."

"I know."

* * *

><p>He quickly undid the last few buttons on her shirt, throwing it to the floor. Kate reached for the clasp of her father's watch, but he stopped her, taking her wrist gently. "Let me."<p>

She watched, dry-mouthed, as he pulled it off, set it carefully on the nightstand, and pressed a kiss to her wrist, sucking lightly at her skin, the caress so subtly erotic it made her tremble. She swallowed, starting to feel lightheaded from the swirl of heat tracing through her veins.

When he tugged lightly at her tank top, it took a second for her mind to catch up. She raised her arms silently, holding her breath as he slowly tugged the tank top up and pulled it over her head. It slipped to land beside them, and then his mouth was on her again, kissing her neck, her shoulder as she tugged impatiently at his shirt, finally managing to unbutton with shaking hands it so he could shrug it off and it joined hers on the floor.

Castle carefully lifted her necklace over her head, setting it beside the watch, and finally, _finally_, he walked her backwards until her legs hit the bed. She fell back, landing on the soft comforter, her breath catching as he lowered himself onto her, his eyes dark and dangerous. Hungry. Greedy.

* * *

><p>She let him undress her, slowly stripping off her clothing as she shivered, her eyes half-open, her breath coming faster every time he touched her.<p>

His mouth went dry as he finally saw her, naked, long and slim and pale beneath him and oh _God_ she was more perfect than he'd imagined (and oh, had he imagined), and he couldn't stop himself, kissing her harder, pressing his body into hers, settling between her knees easily. He felt her feet digging into his calves, her muscles taut, and the breath that caught in her chest escaped as a helpless sigh.

* * *

><p>His kisses were demanding, his tongue plundering her mouth greedily, his fingers digging into her hips. Rough. He was rough and aggressive and strong and she'd never thought she'd like it but the way he was touching her, pushing her, biting her – oh <em>God<em> it just made her so hot she couldn't breathe, the blood rushing through her veins, a wave of arousal surging through her bloodstream like liquid fire. He pinned her hands over her head and she arched against him desperately, letting out a breathy moan.

"Oh – oh _God_ oh _Castle_ – _please_ – "

Her words broke off into a long keening cry as he sank into her with a deep groan, gasping her name against her throat.

* * *

><p>Her breath came hot and fast on his neck, her fingernails digging into his back. <em>Oh God Kate<em>.

He gave one final thrust and felt himself spilling, erupting violently, like he was exploding and burning and couldn't breathe as she tightened around him and cried out helplessly.

_Oh God Kate I love you I want you I want all of you forever always everything I'm yours._

* * *

><p>The spasm rolled through her, her whole body white-hot, and she cried out, gasping, every muscle clenching so hard she couldn't breathe. <em>Oh God Castle I love you. I love you I love you I love you<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Marry me<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Please love me<em>.

* * *

><p>Kate slumped back into the mattress, boneless, limp, exhausted and sweaty. Her heart hammered, her skin buzzing with satisfaction, every inch of her body sated and glowing. She felt the mattress dip as Castle rolled over, his chest heaving just like hers.<p>

"I – just – _God_." He let out a helpless noise. "Amazing. Just – _wow._"

* * *

><p>Kate woke up some time later to find Castle gone, the room still dark. She heard voices from the living room, soft and muffled.<p>

A few minutes later the door opened, a sliver of light falling over the bed before Castle shut it silently, setting aside the robe he was wearing, pulling back the covers and sliding gingerly back into bed beside her.

"Very smooth," she murmured with a grin.

He flinched, obviously not expecting it. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were awake."

"I didn't realize you left. Were you in the living room?"

"Well, the ice cream was more or less melted, so I put it back in the freezer." Kate blushed a little, biting back a smile. Good ice cream. She hoped it would make another appearance. Maybe _in_ the bedroom this time. "And I heard the front door, so I went to check. Alexis just got home."

"Does she know I'm here?"

"Yeah. Your jacket's still by the door. She figured it out."

Kate propped herself up on one elbow, tugging the comforter up over her chest. "Are you okay with that?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I am. This isn't some dirty little secret, Kate. I'm not ashamed of you. Being private is one thing, and we'll figure out how we want to handle it, but my daughter's comfortable with you and that's something I want."

"Good." She smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Though I don't know. I kind of like the whole 'forbidden' thing."

"Don't worry about that, Detective." He started tracing his hand up her arm. "We can still make this feel forbidden. I plan to do lots of very, very bad things to you. Now where were we?"

"You were about to make me forget my own name."

Castle grinned, leaning over her, pressing her down into the pillows beneath him. "Right. Better get started on that."

"You know – " she pulled him down, till her lips were right against his ear, her breath on his skin – "my cuffs are still in my jacket."

Castle's eyes widened, and he was up off her so fast she couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed his robe.

"I'll be right back."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>As always, my love to you dear readers.

If you want even MOAR of the Sexy, the wonderful **chezchuckles** and **Sandiane Carter** and I have started co-writing a fic which is basically just Castle and Beckett getting really, really sexy. It's called "Bringing Sexy Back," and you can find it under chezchuckles' profile. Go take a gander.


End file.
